Dirty Little Secret
by 88KarateGirl88
Summary: Sam and Danny's cousins are in town and one of them has a secret. While they're trying to figure this out,Danny and Sam try to get them together,but will it get them together as well? Please RR My first fic! No flames please!
1. Meeting Sam and Danny's Cousi

**Hi all! This is my first Danny Phantom fic! Please R/R Oh and I own Amber and Jonathan,but no one else:)**

Chapter 1: Meeting Sam and Danny's Cousins

One afternoon in Amity Park,Danny Fenton and his best friend,Tucker Foley were walking to the 'Nasty Burger after school. When thaey got there,they saw their other best friend Sam Manson sitting at a table with a girl they didm't reconize. The girl had long,silky brown hair with blond streaks in it,brown eyes,and beautiful white teeth. Unlike Sam,she was wearing colorful colors: a pink sleveless shirt,a black mini-skirt,and pink sandals. Danny and Tucker's eyes widened. "Whoa,Danny!" Tucker whispered. "You see that girl over there?" "Yeah,I do",Danny whispered back with the same look. Sam looked up from her veggie-burger and smiled at her friends. The girl looked up from her chesseburger,fries,and chocolate milkshake and also smiled at them. "Hey,guys,over here!" Sam called. Danny and Tucker hurried over an smiled at the girl."Hey,Sam",said Danny and Tucker at the same time **(A/N: Well,in unison)**. Sam looked at she quickly shrugged it off. "Uh,guys,this is my cousin,Amber." She turned to Amber. "These are my friends Danny and Tucker." "Hi,guys",Amber said sweetly. Tucker and Danny took a seat after saying hello to Amber.

"Hey,guys,you're not going to believe who's going to be here today!" Danny said happily. "Who?" Tucker asked. "My favorite cousin,Jonathan",Danny replied with a smile. "You mean your only cousin",Amber said with a smile. "How do you know Jonathan?" Danny asked. "I go to school with him",Amber replied. "He told me all about you guys." All of a sudden,a boy who was the same height as Danny walked in. He had lack hair,blue eyes,and he was wearing a black leather jacket,black t-shirt,black jeans,and black boots. On his face,were a pair of black sunglasses. Amber squeeked. "Ahh!" she excalmed happily. "There he is!" Danny turend around in his chair and gasped. That was so NOT the Jonathan he knew,but it was. Jonathan walked over to the gangs table and sat down next to Amber. "Hey,Amber",he said with a wink. Amber blushed a slight shade on red. Sam giggled. "She likes Jonathan",Sam whispered to Danny and Tucker. "She's not the only one who likes someone",Tucker said with a sly grin. Danny and Sam looked at each other and blushed.

**Well,there's chapter 1! There's more romance and drama to come so keep reading and reviewing! Go ahead! Click that little purple-blueish button on your screen. See you next time.**

**88KarateGirl88**


	2. Meeting Danny Phantom

Thank you to the two pepole who reviewed and to answer Insane Guy of DOOM's question,No. Danny and Sam are not together,but they will be later in they story. Here we go.

After the gang walked outside the Nasty Burger, Danny, Sam, and Amber noticed a black motorcycle sitting in the parking lot.

"Oh,my gosh!" Sam exclamed. "Whose motorcycle is this?"

Jonathan grinned. "It's mine",he replied. "Anyone wanna go for a ride?" He raised his eyebrows. "No,thanks,Jonathan",Danny said. "I'll just fly."

Except for Jazz, Sam, and Tucker, Jonathan also knew about Danny's ghost powers. Jonathan smiled at his cousin. "No problem,cuz",he said with that hot smile that made Amber melt. He turned to Sam. "How about you,Sam?" "Sure,Jonathan",Sam replied. She climbed on the bike. Jonathan then turned to Amber. "Amber?" he asked.

As bad as she wanted to Amber couldn't. "Uh...Uh...n-no thank you,Jonathan",she said nervously. "I'll just walk." She then walked off and Jonathan shrugged. "Alright then." He climbed on the bike in front of Sam and gave her an extra helment. Jonathan then started his bike and it flew off as fast as lightning. Danny went ghost and flew off. He found Amber a few mintues later walking home with her head hanging low.

"Hey,Amber!" Danny called. "What's going on?" Danny slowed down once he got to his friend's cousin. "Oh,not-" Amber turned around and gasped. There was Danny Phantom! "Danny Phantom!" she breathed. Danny giggled. "Yeah,it's me",he said with a grin. "So,why didn't you get on Jonathan's bike?" "Look,I didn't-Hey,how did you know about that?"

"Danny Fenton told me",Danny replied. "So, please tell me why you didn't get on the bike." "LOOK, I CAN'T TELL YOU SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! Amber yelled and ran off. Danny changed back and walked the other way. He was going to find out her secret if it killed him. (A/N: Not really)

I'm sorry it's so short,but I'm sick. Please R/R.

88KarateGirl88


	3. Dirty Little Secrets

Dirty Little Secrets

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret",Amber sang that night. She was standing on her bed in the Manson's guestroom. (A/N: Yes, this son is based on the song "Dirty Little Secret" by The All-American Rejects I just LOVE that song!)

All of a sudden,a pink ghost sense came out of her mouth. (A/N: I know Danny's is blue,but I thought that this would be more fun) "Oh, great",Amber groaned. "Not again." She went ghost,but her uniform was red and it had a black "A" where Danny's is. (A/N: You know what I mean) Her hair was white and pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing bright red lipstick. Amber flew off and saw right outside her bedroom window, groan, the Box Ghost.

"Beware!" he screamed. "I am the Box Ghost! Fear me!" Amber sighed and just when she was just about to pull out the Fenton Thermous (SP?),Danny flew out of nowhere. He gasped. "W-who are you?" he asked, surpried. Amber sighed. She couldn't hide it anymore. "Okay, Danny", she said with defeat. She changed back into Amber. "I'm Amber, Sam's cousin. Please don't tell anyone! I beg you!" Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermous and got the Box Ghost. He then changed back into Danny Fenton. "I won't tell", he said. "Trust me." He grinned. "Not even Jonathan." Amber blushed.

"You like him don't you?" Danny asked slyly. "Well,yeah", Amber admitted, but she quickly added, "but don't you like Sam? I mean like-like?" Now, it was Danny who was blushing! "Well, uh..uh..." Amber raised her eyebrows. "OK YES!" Danny yelled. "I LIKE SAM MANSON!" All of a sudden,Sam walked out of her house,dressed in a black bathrobe. "You do?" she asked, surpried. "Oh, crud", Danny whispered. "Well, Danny, I, I kinda like you, too",Sam admitted. "Really?" Danny asked. Sam nodded. "Since the fifth grade", she said. Danny smiled and before he knew it they were kissing.

Amber smiled. 'If only that were me and Jonathan', she thought. Once Danny and Sam broke apart,they saw how sad Amber looked. "I think we should get her and Jonathan together", Danny whispered. "Me, too", Sam whispered back. "And I know just how to do it."

There you go! Please review!

88KarateGirl88


	4. Danger At Sea

Chapter 4: Danger At Sea

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Two weeks later the gang, including Tucker, was riding on a canoe down the biggest lake in Amity Park. (A/N: Just to let you know, Danny and Sam let Tucker in on their plan.) Amber sighed. "Isn't this romantic?" she asked, dreamily. Jonathan didn't get the message. He was staring off into space. "Hmm?" he asked once Amber finally pushed him out of his thoughts. "Oh, yeah. Very romantic." Then he drifted back to his thoughts. Sam sighed, frustrated. This wasn't going like she had hoped. She gave the signal to Tucker, who nodded and pushed Jonathan in the water!

Jonathan started screaming. "Help! Help!" he screamed. "I can't swim!" He then sank under. Amber gasped and almost went ghost, but Danny stopped her. "If you go ghost, you'll give away you identity", he whispered. "I'll go since he already knows me." Amber shook her head no. "Sorry, Danny", she whispered back, "but I have to do this alone." She dove into the water. Danny smiled. "That's what I was hoping you would say", he said to Tucker and Sam who then laughed.

A few minutes later, Amber came back up with Jonathan, who was completely blue! She lay ed him down on the boat and did something that no one was expecting, she gave him C.P.R. As soon as her lips touched his for the fourth time,Jonathan opened his eyes and started coughing up water. Amber moved back and Jonathan started to get his color back. "A-Amber", he stammered, "y-you saved my life. It was you wans't it?" Amber smiled and nodded and so did Danny, Tucker, and Sam. Jonathan smiled, too. "Thank you", he said softly. He then hugged her long and tight while the gang gave each other silent high-fives. "This isn't over yet", Sam whispered. "Not just yet."

**Okay,guys. I need ideas. Please send them in reviews. I'm so new at this. See you next time.**

**88KarateGirl88**


	5. Lady And The Tramp

**Thank you Insane Guy Of DOOM for this idea and thank you to both him and Dannyandsamlover for reviewing. Enjoy!**

That night,Jonathan and Amber were all dressed up and sitting at Olive Garden **(A/N: Olive Garden is a real resturant) **waiting for their food. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were sitting at the table across from them, watching every move they made. Jonathan was wearing a black tuxedo, black bowtie, black pants, and black formal shoes. Amber was wearing a red strapless dress, red highheels, a pear neclace, red lipstick **(A/N: She wasn't a ghost**), red eyeshadow, red blush, and her hair was in a ponytail. "I can't believe Sam, Danny, and Tucker made us do this", Jonathan complained.

Amber pretended to be just as upset. "Yeah, I know", she said. Just then the waiter came back with two glasses of water and one plate of spaghetti. Jonathan sighed. "Will you look at that?" he asked. "He brought us only one plate!" Over at Danny, Sam, and Tucker's table, the gang smiled at each other. Amber picked up her fork and took a bite of spaghetti while Jonathan did the same. All of a sudden, they grabbed ahold of the same noodle! Tucker pulled out his P.D.A. "Here it comes!" he whispered, so excited he couldn't stand it. Jonathan and Amber sucked on the noddle and it broke as they kissed. As soon as they kissed,Tucker took a shot of it with his P.D.A. They then turned thier heads away from each other and looked at each other with deep loving looks. Amber also noticed that Jonathan was blushing a deep red. Yes! We've got them now nothing could ruin this, Amber thought as did Sam.

**But what they didn't know...**

"We'll get the ghost boy's cousin and his little girlfriend then the ghost boy will have to come and get them and then...WHAM! we trap him!" a voice from the Ghost Zone said evily.

**Once again thank you Dannyandsamlover and Insane Guy Of DOOM for reviewing and please keep reviewing. I would also like some new pepole to review as well. Chapter 6 will be coming soon and then you'll see who the ghost is.**

**88KarateGirl88**


	6. Amber Kidnapped

Chapter 6: Amber Kidnapped

**Here's Chapter 6 Enjoy:)**

After they left Olive Garden, Amber and Jonathan were walking hand and hand. Danny, however, flew him, Sam, and Tucker out of there.

"We did it!" Sam whispered happily. "We finally got Amber and Jonathan together!" "I can't believe it either!" Danny whispered once he and his friends were on the ground. Then all of a sudden, a ghost flew out of the sky and flew over the three friends' heads. "Oh,man!" Tucker exclamed. "Was that Johnny 13?" "I...think so", Danny said.

They then heard a girl screaming. "Help! Help!" she screamed. Johnny had her on his motorcycle and it was headed back to the ghost zone. The girl was Amber. Jonathan ran after the motorcycle with all his strength,but couldn't catch it. "Danny, Sam, Tucker", he yelled as he ran passed the three friends,"help me!" "Don't worry, Jonathan", Tucker called. "We'll help you!"

"But first, we need to go to my house and get the Spector Speeder and some ghost hunting equitment", Danny said. Once the three got to Danny's basement, they got as many weapons as they could carry and got into the Spector Speeder. Danny was about to power it up when they heard a boy's voice cry, "Danny, Tucker, Sam, wait!" Danny knew that voice anywhere. It was Jonathan. "Danny, please let me go with you guys", Jonathan pleaded. "Jonathan, I-I-I just don't know", Danny stammered. "You could get hurt." "Danny, I don't care", Jonathan said. "Amber's more improtant to me than my own life. Now, are you gonna let me come or not?" Danny sighed. He hated to put his cousin in the postition. "Oh, alright", Danny said after a few mintues. "Get in." Jonathan smiled as if to say thank you and climbed in then Danny took off.

In The Ghost Zone...

Amber was in a cage with her arms, legs, and mouth taped up tight. Johnny was watching her every move. "What are you going to do with me?" she asked. Johnny knelt down to her level. "I"m not going to do anything to you", he said. "I just wanna watch over you, ya know? Just because you're so pretty." He leaned in to kiss her when they heard a voice from behind Johnny, a girl's voice. "JOHNNY!" she screamed. Johnny turned around. It was his girlfriend Kitty. "What are you doing kissing anthor girl?" "Uh...Uh... she was trying to kiss me!" Johnny lied. Amber was about to rip the tape off of her arms, legs, and then mouth. "WHAT?!" she exclamied. "I DID NOT! HE WAS TRYING TO KISS ME!" "Johnny,is this true?" Kitty asked, folding her arms across her chest. "Well,uh-" Johnny was interruped by the Spector Speeder crashing in the room. It came to a sudden stop and Jonathan immeditaly jumped out and ran over to the cage.

"Amber!" he cried, happy to see she was alright. Amber smiled and reached out to touch his hand. **(A/N:** **Like** **in** **the** **episode** **"13"** **when** **Johnny** **and** **Kitty** **were** **separated and** **they** **touched** **fingertips)** Danny, Sam, and Tucker then climbed out and Danny went ghost, hitting Johnny with a powerful ghost force. Kitty gasped as her lover fell to the ghostly floor and fired a kiss in Danny's direction. **(A/N: The ones she used in the episode "Girls Night Out")**

Danny turned invisible and puched Kitty, sending her far away into the Ghost Zone. Jonathan found the key and let Amber out of the cage. She then found herself in her boyfriend's arms. "Oh, man, guys!" Tucker cried. "We've got to get out of here before Johnny and Kitty get back." "You're right, Tucker", Amber said with a smile. Tucker blushed a deep red and Amber giggled. Danny got them all in the Spector Speeder and they were back in his basement in the blink of an eye.

Hey, you guys, I just remembered something", Sam said. "What?" Danny asked, putting all of the weapons away. "The Casper High Talent Show Is coming up next week." "Whoa, and you wanna do something?" Tucker asked with a laugh. "Well, yeah, a little", Sam admitted. "Are you all doing something?" "Yeah", Jonathan, Amber, Danny, and Tucker said in unison, "I'm singing." They all laughed. Sam smiled. "I thought so."

**How will the talent show go? Find out in Chapter 7. See ya then. Please review!**

**88KarateGirl88**


	7. The Talent Show Last Chapter

**Sorry for the wait. I had homework to do. Anyway, here's chapter 7!**

It was a few nights later at the Casper High Talent Show and Tucker, Danny, Jonathan, and Amber were waiting for their turns to go on stage. Sam was already on stage, doing something her parents forced her to do: dance. She was also wearing a pink and white flowered dress! When she was walking offstage, she mumbled something under her breath. "Okay, thank you, Sam", Mr. Lancer said as he got up to the microphone. "Our next preformer is Tucker Foley who will be singing 'Thanks For The Memories' by Fall Out Boy!" He then sat down offstage and Tucker stepped up to the microphone. He did a gun point with his finger at the guy who was working with the CDs and the music started playing. Tucker started singing.

I'm gonna make you bend and break

(It sends you to me without wait)

Say a prayer but let the good times roll

In case God doesn't show

(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)

And I want these words to make things right

But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life

"Who does he think he is?"

If that's the worst you got

Better put your fingers back to the keys

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

even though they weren't so great

"He tastes like you only sweeter"

One night, yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories

"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

Been looking forward to the future

But my eyesight is going bad

And this crystal ball

It's always cloudy except for

When you look into the past (look into the past)

One night stand (one night stand off)

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

even though they weren't so great

"He tastes like you only sweeter"

One night, yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories

"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers

In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers

Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes

I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

even though they weren't so great

"He tastes like you only sweeter"

One night, yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories

"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)

Thanks for the memories

even though they weren't so great

"He tastes like you only sweeter"

One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)

Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories

"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

There was weak appaluse, but Tucker took a bow anyway. He walked offstage with a smile on his face. "Okay, thank you, Tucker for that, er...very intresting song. Next, we have Amber Rogers singing 'One In A Million' by Hannah Montana ", Mr. Lancer said into the microphone. The crowd applaused as Amber walked onstage. "Um...thank you, everybody", Amber said nervously. "Um...this song is for a very specal person in my life." She looked backstage at Jonathan who smiled and blushed. The music started.

How did I get here, I turned around

And there you were

I didn't think twice or rationalize

Cause somehow I knew

That there was more than just chemistry

I mean I knew you were kind of into me

But I figured it's too

Good to be true

I said pinch me where's the catch this time

Can't find a single cloud in the sky

Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time

But really great things happen in the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one

I can't believe it, (whoa oh)

You're one in a million

All this time I was looking for love

Trying to make things work

They weren't good enough

Til I thought I'm through

Said I'm done

Then stumbled into the arms of the one

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff

Say that I'm your diamond in the rough

When I'm mad at you

You come with your velvet touch

Can't believe that I'm so lucky

I have never felt so happy

Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes

They say that good things take time (whooooo)

But really great things happen in the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one

I can't believe it, (oh whoa)

You're one in a million, (yea yea)

All this time I was looking for love

Trying to make things work

They weren't good enough

Til I thought I'm through

Said I'm done

Then stumbled into the arms of the one

I said pinch me

Where's the catch this time

Can't find a single cloud in the sky

Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time(whea)

But really great things happen in a blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one

I can't believe it

(Oh oh whoa yea yea)

They say that good things take time

But really great things happen in the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one

I can't believe it (oh, oh)

You're one in a million

Yeah

One in a million

Yeah

You're one in a million

oooooh aaaaah

oooooh aaaaah

oooooh aaaaah

oooooh aaaaah

From backstage, Danny could see Jonathan's eyes fill with tears. "Um, Jonathan, are you okay?" he asked, placing a hand on his cousin's shoulder. Jonathan nodded, back turned to him. Without a word, Jonathan ran offstage to where Amber was standing and hugged her. Once they broke apart, they smiled. "Okay", Danny said into the microphone (A/N: I know you're getting tired of this, but this is the last act) "This song is also for someone very specal in my life." He smiled at Sam, who smiled back, even though she was in an ugly dress. He then started to sing 'Still in Love' by Brian McKnight. (A/N: It was the only thing I could think of)

I think I must be dreaming

That you are here with me

Must have died and gone to heaven

And it's all that I hoped it would be

When the eagles forget how to fly

When it's twenty below in july

And when violets turn red

And roses turn blue

I'll be still in love with you

I live to be around you

You take my breath away

Can't help but talk about you

Every night and day

When eagles forget how to fly

And it's twenty below in july

And when violets turn red

And roses turn blue

I'll be still in love with you

All I need is you

Need you just to hold me, console me

Over and over...i love you

When the eagles forget how to fly

And it's twenty below in july

And when violets turn red

And roses turn blue

I'll be still in love with you

Still in love with you

Danny walked offstage after that and did what Jonathan had done, hugged Sam, but then he kissed her, and when he did that, fireworks burst into the sky, making the moment one that neither couple would ever forget.

**Okay, I don't know if I should end it right there or keep going, but I'm going to write a sequel which will be longer than this, so I think I'll just end it right here. The sequel is called "Darma Ends In Pain", so look for it! **

**88Karate Girl88**


End file.
